An Unusual Family
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Cragen reflects on his family. This is currently a one-shot, but if you all want me to make it longer, than it will be longer!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a fluffy one-shot of Cragen reflecting on his 'grandkids'. It had nothing to do with anything except that I thought it would be cute!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**_

Cragen was emptying his desk out when he came across them. They were stored in an envelope in the bottom of his last drawer. The baby announcements. _Gee, these are old. _He smiled as he looked through them, memories flooding back.

_Announcing Noelle Grace Stabler, 6 lbs 7 oz, 20 inches long, May 21_

He traced his finger along the tiny scrunched up face of the newborn. She was ten now. With long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. In these pictures, she was nothing more than a peanut. With tufts of brown fuzz and doe-brown eyes, she was the most adorable baby he had seen. Olivia and Elliot were in awe of their baby. Hell, they were still in awe of their ten year old. She was his oldest grandchild, and she would always have a special place in his heart.

_Announcing Hope Alexis Stabler, 7 lbs 4 oz, 21 inches long, December 11_

He wasn't nearly as shocked to learn about Hope, as he was when he first found out about Noelle. It was nearly three years after Noelle, in fact. Noelle doted on her now seven-year-old baby sister. Hope had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was such a momma's girl. In her picture, her little head was cocked to the side and she was yawning. It was the cutest picture he had ever seen. At the bottom of this picture it listed the names of the family, Olivia, Elliot, and proud big sister Noelle. Olivia and Elliot's family was perfect.

_Announcing Oliver Frank Tutuola, 8 lbs 9 oz, 22 inches long, April 17_

He almost had a heart attack when he found out that Melinda and Fin were pregnant. Sure, he knew that they had been dating a little, but seriously? A baby? Still, Oliver was adorable, he was smart, and he made those two happier than anything in the world. Both of their other kids were supportive too, so it doubled their joy. Oliver was nine now and he was the first grandson. _Poor boy. _He loved all the girls though and when Nathan gets older, he will have a best friend.

_Announcing Leia Louise Tutuola, 5 lbs 15 oz, 18 inches long, January 9_

Again, not totally heart attack worthy, but a surprise none the less. By this point, Melinda and Fin were married and Oliver was two. She loved pink and purple. She was the prissiest of the group. There was no way she would be anything to do with autopsies and blood, she would probably become a model. She was gorgeous, and she would just keep getting that way. In her picture, she was sleeping in a little ball. She still slept that way, if he remembered correctly.

_Announcing Phoebe Alexandra Munch, 6 lbs 0 oz, 19 inches long, August 23_

Munch and Casey. Not exactly the ideal pair, but he was good to her. And they re-produced like rabbits. Phoebe was seven as well as Leia and Hope. They were all best friends. Phoebe had long red hair and blue eyes. She was very smart and wanted to be an ADA like her mom. She wasn't too fond of her younger siblings though.

_Announcing Hannah Kim Munch, 6 lbs 6 oz, 19 inches long, October 22_

Hannah, like Phoebe, has long red hair and blue eyes, but the four year old would rather be splashing in mud than taking piano lessons or going to school. She will be starting kindergarten in the fall; Cragen wondered how that would go over. She was adorable, the first noise she made was a giggle and when she learned how to talk, well, she never stopped. Every time he sees her, she is going on and on about some cricket she found. He would listen to her until the he took his last breath. Somehow, he has a suspicion that Hannah is going to be enthusiastic about conspiracies. _Well, like father, like daughter. _

_Announcing Nathan George Munch, 8 lbs 1 oz, 21 inches long, November 2_

Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. That boy was something else. He is two now, but thinks he's twenty-two. He has gotten a hold of the booze his parents had locked up and had taken a shot. _Might want to find those AA booklets I have in here somewhere. _He was always talking as well, just like his big sister Hannah. He was the youngest, but not for very much longer. He had dirty-blonde curls and big green eyes, he could shoot one of his sisters and just one look at his face would get him acquitted. He also had a potential future in modeling.

He slipped the announcements back into the envelope and tossed the envelope into the box on his desk. As he closed the last drawer, his door flew open and a rush of kids ran in screaming "Grandpa!"

He offered up hugs and watched as the parents talked in the squad room, Olivia and Elliot flirting in the corner, Casey sitting in a chair, her hands protectively on her huge stomach, Munch standing no further away than two feet. Fin and Melinda were not in his range of vision. He was glad that he had been blessed with such an unusual family. The kids were all tugging him out towards their parents; he grabbed the box off his desk and allowed them to lead him out towards his family.

_**Okay, if you want me to like, make this longer or with chapters, tell me. But as of right now it is just a one-shot!**_


End file.
